Matter Of Employment
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: One peaceful day at Heavens Lane, while resting a bit in her home, Mary Poppins received an unexpected visit, from a mother who wanted desperately a help for her children.


**Here my second story about Mary Poppins, this time regarding the second movie.**

 **Here is the thing, in the first movie, we know how she reach the Banks family, since Jane and Michael basically hired their own nanny. In the second movie however, she just appeared out of nowhere. This way, I decided to write something explaining how she was hired now.**

 **The story below, takes place a month before the events of the movie and again, supposing Mary Poppins is an angel, it is more than fair that someone from the other plane had hired her. So, in this case, she was hired by Michael's wife, Kate Banks.**

 **Please, enjoy**

 **MATTER OF EMPLOYMENT**

Everything was peaceful that morning at Heavens Lane and at number 71, Mary Poppins was sitting in her favorite armchair, a cup of tea at her side, while she knits a beautiful scarf for herself.

Suddenly, around teatime, she heard someone knocking on her door and frowned. From all residents of Havens Lane, the flying nanny didn´t receive much visits at all, except from a man name Walter D., who came for tea from time to time.

For a second, Mary decided to ignored, as she wanted to be alone, still, curiosity took the best of her and she decided to answer the door.

''in a minute!'' she said opening the door and coming face to face with a woman in her mid-30´s, wearing a light blue dress, a hopefully smile and a piece of paper on her hands.

''hello, are you Mary Poppins?'' she wanted to know.

''yes, may I help you?'' the nanny replies, looking the other woman from up to down.

"Mary Poppins, my name is Kate, Katherine Banks, my husband Michael... "

"oh yes" Mary interrupted her "i saw you arriving that day, Kate Banks, from Road Paradiso, right? Come in" Mary gives space to Kate entering her house. "i used to take care of your husband and his sister when they're young . "she said

"yes, my husband Michael told me once he and my sister in law, Jane had great adventures , that you are capable of extraordinary things. " Kate said, partly trying to figure out, if this Mary, was the same Mary, Michael used to tell her.

"i'm flattering " Mary Poppins smiled.

"anyway, Miss Poppins, i'm here to hire you, a friend, Mr. Castiel, had give great references, he said you are in fact a very capable nanny and na extraordinary guardian angel, so, i want your help, to take care of my family. " she asked.

For a moment, Mary Poppins keep silent, she just look at the other woman and tried to understand what she wanted.

"Mrs. Banks, i never give references about my work, I'm flattered that your friend call me a capable nanny and I'm certainly have all the qualifications for the position, but i don't know how i can help this time, I'm sure your husband can take care of himself pretty much. "

"of course Michael is capable of take care of himself and our children very much" Kate frowned "but you see Miss Poppins, since i left last year, my dear Michael got a bit lost in grief and I'm affraid he might be neglecting our children... "

"i see" the nanny slip a bit of her tea.

"Annabelle, John and George are lovely children and I'm sure they won't give any trouble" Kate begged. "if i had a choice, i would never left them. "

"well... " Mary Poppins raised an eyebrow "let's see what i can do about it, your dear husband had probably forgotten everything he had learned once"

"so you accept the position? " Kate smiled "oh, thank you Mary Poppins, i'm sure Michael will pay you well"

"i will discuss the details with him later" she said "i indeed have all the qualifications for the position, as long the children behave. "

"thanks very much Mary Poppins, i´m sure you won´t be disapointed" Kate shake her hands with the nanny.

"oh no, don't thank me, I'm doing my job. I will start next month, i need to settle everything first. " she said "now if you excuse me, i need to prepare myself" she said leading Kate back to the door. "you won't going to regret to hire me" she said as a relieved Kate left her house.

_/_

As next month arrived, Mary Poppins prepared her umbrella and as the winds of the East changed, she left her house toward Cherry Lane 17, in order to start her job and help the Banks family all over again.

END


End file.
